FF4 FANTASTIC 4: The Super Skrull Cometh!
by Dan Bivens
Summary: We knew it was coming, ever since the time Galactus passed through the Andromeda Galaxy. The surviving Skrull have approached Earth and are about to unleash their greatest creation to destroy the Fantastic Four!
1. Chapter 1

**FANTASTIC FOUR**

**"The Super-Skrull Cometh"**

Chapter 1

"Somebody jus' shoot me a'ready!"

Even though Ben "The Thing" Grimm thunderously stomped so anxiously about the overelaborate living room, for communal use, in the Fantastic Four floors of the now world-renowned Baxter Building...

"What?" absently asked Johnny "The Human Torch" Storm as he lazed about on one of the fire retardant, frame reinforced chairs. His fleeting attention centered upon the extreme sports presentation currently playing on the floor to ceiling wall-screen TV. "Did you say somethin', Ben?"

Stopping short, his rocky countenance contorting into an acrimonious mein, even as a rumbling grumble immediately preceded what such as Sue "The Invisible Woman" Richards had come to call irritatingly predictable...

"Yeah, I said somethin', Flame-Brain," Ben sonerously said with a growing growl. Then, just as the prevailing peace of the past several weeks quickly crumbled...

"Hey!" loudly exclaimed an angry-as-Hell Human Torch as The Thing swiftly snatched the TV remote and easily destroyed it via one enormous rock-encrusted four-fingered fist. "What's your problem, Rocky?"

Even as such had slipped so spitefully from the hotheaded Human Torch, Thing's constant source of suffering fully flamed on. Instantly rising several feet into the living area's elegant enormity, forming fireballs in preparation for tossing same at the man of marble.

"Go ahead, Matchstick!" riotously roared a formerly bored-to-tears Thing as a super-powered standoff seemed moments from erupting into war. "Even goin' stony toe to flamin' foot with you would be better than nothin'! Let's have at it!"

"You got it, Brick-Brain!"

By the time Susan "The Invisible Woman" Richards happened along to witness what she had hoped never ever to encounter during downtimes for the FF...

"Ben! Johnny!"

Her outraged shriek was swallowed whole by the incredible conflagration before her. One that, between balls of burning plasma and super-strength tossed sofas and chairs, left the living room looking like a deadly destructive battle area.

The Thing's singular super-strength turned formerly reinforced furniture into so much mangled framework and shredded fabric.

The Human Torch's super-hot plasma flame reduced the remainder into smouldering cinders. Items that, initially, were resistant to such destruction via fire, yet which were overwhelmed 'neath Johnny's white-hot heat.

Only the literally wall-sized television seemed to survive.

"Damn it!"

Once again The Invisible Woman quite quickly sent forth fields of unseen force...

"Hey, cut it out, Suzie!"

...one wrapped a little too tightly about the bombastic Thing.

"Hey, Sis, you know I hate being cooped up!"

...and the other slapped so snuggly about the formerly firey form of the easily excitable Human Torch. Said plasma flame snuffed as swiftly as a flickering candle 'neath an upended cup.

"Let's start," Susan suggested whilst maintaining mental control of said unseen force-spheres, "with what the hell started this!"

"Don't ask me," grumbled the brother of the beauteous blond in the self-same dark-blue FF uniform. "Ask the block-head here! He started it!"

"Ben?"

Uselessly struggling via super-strength against an invisible field of force he already realized was as absolutely solid as his own rock-hewed hide...

"'Cause I was bored, okay?" The Thing explosively espoused, even as The Invisible Woman very gradually allowed those imperceptible body-bubbles to duly dissipate.

"Bored?" she parroted in puzzlement.

"Yeah, bored!" The Thing rowdily reiterated, then explicated a little less loudly. "Am I the only one who's noticed that, ever since Captain America and his Avengers appeared in _our_ New York...we ain't had to do a damn thing?"

"Well," agreeably groaned the still flamed off Human Torch, "Ben's got a point. It has been a long time since the FF's been needed. No Dr. Doom endangering anyone. No cosmic bad guys about to abuse us with their godlike abilities. Nothing. Nada."

"And that gives the two of you the right to destroy this entire area?"

Susan's purposely pointed interrogative left two members of the famous Fantastic Four utterly lost for words.

Even though, to be honest, at least with herself!, The Invisible Woman had to also admit that ever since the cosmic combat 'twixt the Silver Surfer and an incredibly powerful entity called only The Stranger...

...whereby the walls, aphoristically speaking, separating one Reality from another were abruptly obliterated...

...allowing super-powered personages to suddenly share what had previously been the province of the Fantastic Four...

"Let's go talk to Reed," Susan suggested with a sigh, basically because of the burnt and broken debris that used to be a nice set of living room furniture. "Maybe he can come up with...something. Besides...he has to order more replacement pieces. Again."

While three cosmic ray-created superheroes prepared to seek out their scientist leader down in his super-lab...

And as the Avengers, led by Captain America and accompanied by Thor, Giant-Girl, Hulk, Black Panther, Iron Man, and Spider-Man, take on everything from common criminals to anything slightly "super"...

A Skrull Warship awaited just out of range of Reed "Mr. Fantastic" Richards' space scanning sensors, beyond the Earth-Moon section of the solar system.

Awaited the completion of something first conceived under the rule of the Skrull Emperor, though no Empire remained after such as Galactus hyperspatially slipped into the Andromeda Galaxy for a "cosmic snack". And only a few hundred remnants of that reptilian species proceeded toward the Milky Way...and humanity.

"It is time, Your Highness," proudly proclaimed the Imperial Minister of Science. About to bring the end result of rapid genetic manipulation before the bloated Emperor of the surviving Skrulls...

"Allow me to introduce to you...and your Imperial Court, including our heroic Skrull General...the Super Skrull!"

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**FANTASTIC FOUR**

**"The Super-Skrull Cometh"**

Chapter 2

As Reed "Mr. Fantastic" Richards had listened so intently to the near-babbling elucidation from three of the Four, which had interrupted an intense set of experiments. Experiments essentially centered upon the possibility that the exceedingly small scale of atoms might, in microscopic materiality, be an entire micro-Universe of Living Planets and brightly burning micro-stars.

"Hm. I see," Mr. Fantastic finally said, even as he super-stretched one sleeved-in-FF uniform arm to switch off his one-of-a-kind mega-microscopic scanner. "It has been less busy for us since the emergence of more superheroes into New York."

"_Our_ New York!" forcefully reproved a still bored-to-tears Thing even as The Invisible Woman cast a scalding laser-like glare in the rocky superhero's disgustedly standing direction. Who apologetically added, "Sorry, Stretch."

"This has been something that's concerned me for some time now," began Mr. Fantastic as he slipped off the smock covering his uniform-wearing super-pliable person. "Which is why, since some of the last 'super-trouble' to hit our city...which was a shared event with the Avengers..."

"Those colorful little glory-hounds," emotively muttered The Thing even as The Human Torch took on the self-same facial affectation that seemed to second such a hushed statement by the man of marble.

Not hearing him, or at least pretending to not have heard him, Mr. Fantastic led the other three to the far side of his super-lab. To a point not too far from where their Fantasti-Car rested 'tween the need for the FF's cosmic ray-powered appearance anywhere in the world, let alone New York...

"Allow me to present," he proclaimed proudly whilst super-stretched arms removed a massive tarp that totally hid the two-story tall cylindrical rocket-like creation of Reed "Mr. Fantastic" Ridhards from ready view. "The Fantasti-Ship. A star hopping, with fully liveable collection of crew quarters for the Four as well as miniature super-lab for me...

"Wow! Way cool, Reed!" was the expected response from the fully afire and flying, now!, Human Torch, as his plasma flame allowed him to fly completely around the Fantasti-Ship.

"Yeah, Reed," The Thing grinned gregariously whilst looking up at the towering star-hopping craft created by this super-scientist team leader. "Does this mean...?"

"That we get to go out into interstellar space?" finished the beautiful blond Invisible Woman with as much emotional excitement as readily displayed by both Ben and Johnny scant seconds earlier.

Even as such was about to be answered by this super-genius, his lovely lady clearly created some unseen steppe with which she swiftly raised herself up the entire two story tall spacecraft.

"That's exactly what it means, Sue," said a smiling Mr. Fantastic, even as he super-stretched his entire torso so as to be at eye level with his seemingly floating-on-air wife and his fully flamed on and flying/hovering brother-in-law. "After a few more minor readjustments, which shouldn't take more than another week, the four of us will be the first from Earth to streak out via hyperspatial-constructing systems in order to..."

"Hey!" shouted The Thing stentorianly, whilst waving huge rock-hewed arms animatedly. "When's someone gonna help me up to look at this thing?"

Having duteously demonstrated his many abilities, that far-and-away surpass a Skrull's shapeshifting powers, to the recurrently drunk Emperor...

"But," began the bloated leader of what little was left of the formerly mighty Skrull race, "why only those four 'super-powers', my Imperial Minister of Science? Did our constant scans of the planet Earth, since first arriving in this galaxy's spiral arms, not reveal several more super-powered individuals besides..."

"It was decided that," respectfully explicated the constantly cautious, so as not to be shot out into the airelessness of space as had happened to those few who dared disagree with their pertinacious Emperor!, Imperial Minister of Science, "such was the most that could be created, Sire. To have attempted to rearrange the genetic material within this supreme specimen of Skrull-hood...well, even his superior physicality would likely 'self-destruct'. Leaving a seemingly 'molten' lump of green flesh where now stands...the Super-Skrull."

Having given such the consideration the Skrull Emperor deemed mandatory, under the dire circumstances surrounding the hundreds of survivors out of the trillions destroyed via a Hunger-gripped Galactus!, he finally replied.

"Then by all means, my Imperial Minister of Science...send this Super-Skrull to Earth. To destroy the Fantastic Four. And any others that might come to stand in the way of what will quickly become...Skrull Rule!"

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

**FANTASTIC FOUR**

**"The Super-Skrull Cometh!"**

Chapter 3

In the short span of actual time it took for the Super-Skrull, massively muscular, genetically enhanced, quadruple-powered personage in a single-person mini-starship!, to speedily pierce Earth's atmospheric envelope...

BREE! BREE! BREE! BREE!

Slapping solidly stone-like hands over whatever happened to no-longer-there ears on either side of a rock-hard head...

"What the hell, Reed? What's goin' on?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed an equally earsplit Human Torch, his own all-too-human hands, when not flamed on!, slapped over very visible ears. "I've never heard that sound before! And I wish I wasn't hearing it now!"

Even The Invisible Woman, wife to Mr. Fantastic, super-sister to The Human Torch, and forever friend to The Thing, her own hands held tightly over blond-hair hidden ears!, shouted something similar.

"Reed! Is that some sort of new alarm? What the hell's it for?"

His handsome-for-a scientist face screwed into a mallible mask of discomfort over said shrill alarm-sounds, Mr. Fantastic, never moving from his place close to the other three!, super-stretched a single, solitary arm and...

BREE! BRE--

...silenced the seemingly super-loud klaxon, then just as swiftly allowing said super-stretched arm to return to normal.

Then, proper apology gripping facial affectation and tone, Mr. Fantastic explicated, as simply as possible it seemed to him!, "Sorry, guys. But that's my latest detection system geared to perceive a super-threat to Earth that might manage to somehow circumvent all other..."

"Reed!" all three fellow FFers, this time, loudly-yet-lovingly yelled.

"We've got some sort of super-trouble rapidly approaching the middle of Manhattan. More specifically...Times Square."

Even as the Fantastic Four ran straight and sure for their hangar-held Fantasti-Car in order to proceed, as swiftly as possible, to Broadway and Seventh...

And what would prove to be one of their greatest fractious foes yet...or at least since such as The Stranger or Dr. Doom.

Meantime, having already landed the single-person starship, about the same size as an SUV, yet with the sharp-edged shape of something especially alien!...

"People of Earth!" shouted the more-muscular-than-normal green-skinned, pointy-eared, reptilian personage via instantaneous translation medalion loosely dangling from a seemingly simplistic chain around his farinaceous neck. Standing so defiantly before the gathering groups of gaping Humans of Manhattan. "I am...the Super-Skrull! As emissary for the Supreme Emperor of the Skrull race...I hereby declare all on this lowly planet...slaves to the Skrull Empire!"

"Not so long as the Fantastic Four have something to say about it, Super-Skrull!"

That boosted-via-headset/Fantasti-Car vocal declaration came from none-other-than Mr. Fantastic even as said thruster-propelled, as well as anti-gravity enveloped, vessel touched down on the streets of Times Square.

In scant seconds, the Fantastic Four rapidly left their individualized sections, via person-specific powers, save for The Thing, who simply climbed down...

"The Fantastic Four!" snarled, louder still!, the Super-Skrull via his rapidly deciphering from Skrull-to-English dangling medalion. "My very existence was grandiloquently ordained for this most momentous moment!"

"Great," growled, louder than anticipated, The Thing as, standing alongside the other three FFers, held rock-hard, literally!, fists before his stony, heavy-as-hell, super-strong Self. Then shouted something so easily expected by anyone with any knowledge of this specific superhero. "It's clobberin' time!"

As to the Super-Skrull: a sinister smile spread slowly across his vicious visage of scaly skin of green, so impressively dominated by overly large pointy-tipped ears.

Clobberin' time, indeed.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

**FANTASTIC FOUR**

**"The Super-Skrull Cometh!"**

Chapter 4

As astonished citizens watched with widened eyes and flabberghasted faces...

The Super-Skrull, in the self-same moments wherein the world-famous Fantastic Four leapt into separate super-powered multi-angled action...

"Eat a little plasma flame, 'Mr. Spock'!"

"Lemme get my mitts o' stone on that ugly mug o' yers!"

"I'll try to sneak up on him while invisible, guys!"

"And I'll wrap super-stretched arms tightly about his torso!"

...suddenly displayed precisely why his overly simplistic moniker was Super-Skrull.

"Bah! I am more than a match for the flagitious Fantastic Four!"

Seemingly impossibly, the hands and forearms of this extra-galactic antagonist became Thing-like. Whilst the rest of those arms super-stretched with the self-same ease as Mr. Fantastic's. Even as the rest of him both blazed in plasma flame as hot as The Human Torch and, also, faded, fast!, from precise visibility.

"What the...!"

"Ah, hell!"

"Reed, darling!"

"Amazing..."

In that same exact split-second of hesitation that said Super-Skrull's FF-type power-play invariably vexed the Four, the muscularly massive member of a former Empire from the near-distant Andromeda Galaxy successfully assaulted his separately super-powered proponents...

Being absolutely unseen, ala The Invisible Woman, allowed super-strong Thing-fists, super-stretching ala Mr. Fantastic, to send The Thing, himself, sailing away as if slammed headlong by some super-sized wrecking ball...

"Ooof!"

...even as Super-Skrull's super-heated plasma flame, ala The Human Torch, prevented the ultra-pliable Mr. Fantastic from super-stretching his entire attired-in-FF uniform about the battle-minded member of the Skrull Empire...

"Yiiii!"

...even as the Super-Skrull, still utterly unperceivable exactly like The Invisible Woman, issued an unseen sphere of oh-so-solid force that hit hard the beauteous blond member of the magnificent Fantastic Four like a calamitous cannonball.

"Uhnnn!"

As Times Square bystanders continued to observe the seemingly impossible taking place a hundred or so yards away...

"Wow! That Super-Skrull guy's greater than the FF!"

"How the hell're the Fantastic Four gonna stop someone that has all their powers?"

"I bet it'd be wicked cool to be like that Super-Skrull! Yeah!"

"If the FF can't handle this Super-Skrull alien...who the hell can?"

No sooner said...

"Look! It's the Avengers!"

Arriving via individual yet choreographed-as-a-group manner came...

Captain America, riding a Harley-Davidson Sportster. As red-white-and-blue as the identity-hidden-via-half-cowl of blue super-soldier. Unstoppable similarly-colored shield strapped about his broad back.

Spider-Man, wearing a red-blue habiliment meant to communicate, visually!, his spider-like powers, web-swung his way into said scene.

The huge green-hued behemoth called Hulk leapt in from more than a mile away. His overt heaviness thunderously shattering the paved point of impact.

Iron Man rocketed in via his boot-jets, fully willing to use his palm-placed repulser rays along with armor-supplied super-strength 'gainst this Super-Skrull.

Thor, the Thunder God, flew in via his magical hammer, Mjolnir, with as much muscle as total trumpery.

And Giant-Girl, resized to her four-story height, which granted unto her heroic form more than enough seeming super-strength to handle any enemy.

Whilst the non-super, yet just as potentially imposing, black-garbed/masked Black Panther acrobatically arrived as ready to fight as his fellow Avengers.

Unfortunately for one Fantastic Four affiliate, such was not exactly seen as a welcome outcome...

"Hey! What the hell're they doin' here? The Thing don't need no 'help' from the likes of them!"

Such selfish self-sufficiency wasn't necessarily shared by the remaining three beaten-back-by-their-own powers FFers.

"Ben, we've obviously been presented with a super-villian much more than a match for the Fantastic Four!"

Before the bombastic Thing had a chance to say otherwise...

...and as the Super-Skrull continued utilizing his FF-duplicated powers in ever-greater brutality...

A man dressed in red-white-and-blue habiliment as form-fitting as could be conceived, thus showing off larger-than-average virility via his magnificent muscles, shouted...

"Avengers Assemble!"

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

**FANTASTIC FOUR**

**"The Super-Skrull Cometh!"**

Chapter 5

Although the Super-Skrull had not been briefed for the Avengers in the self-same manner, and degree, that he had in relation to battling the Fantastic Four, for which he had been so basically sanctioned to destroy...

"Try to take him from all sides, Avengers!"

"Captain America is right! Ben, Johnny, Susan...hit him with everything you have from every advantageous vertex!"

"Stretcho, this ain't no time to be speakin' 'scientifee'!"

Nevertheless, the Super-Skrull promptly proved himself more than a match 'gainst the singular likes of not only the FF, but the seemingly more pussiant superheroes called: Avengers.

As, against such as both the Hulk and The Thing, the former more massive as well as significantly stronger; while the latter's seemingly super-human will more than made up for what such as he might lack in comparison to the green-skinned ultra-destructive man-beast...

"Don't get in my way, 'Mr. Green Jeans'!"

"Bah! Hulk smash pointy-eared creature before puny rock-man!"

"Why you...!"

It was simplicity itself for the Super-Skrull to combine such as his own Thing-like super-strength, via forearms and hands, augmented masterfully by Mr. Fantastic's "talents" in swiftly super-stretching said Thing-hands...

Smack! Thunk! Poww!

"Uhn!"

"Gaaagh!"

...to batter both behemoths mercilessly: one seemingly made of marble; the other an impossibly muscular mass of a green skin even deeper than that of the Super-Skrull's.

Then, 'gainst such as the Avengers: starting with the no longer motorcycle-riding red-white-and-blue suited super-soldier called Captain America. Even as such as he, acrobatically avoiding direct blasts of plasma flame whilst hurling his indestructable circular escutcheon unerringly toward...

"Your colorful little shield is useless!" loudly and proudly proclaimed the Super-Skrull as he stretches and twists his body with the self-same super-pliability as Mr. Fantastic. "It cannot possibly proffer harm to one so multi-powered! Hahahahaha!"

Even as the saucer-like shield of patriotic red-white-and-blue swooped straight-and-true back to its powerful owner, like a roundish boomerang...

"Don't let up, Avengers!"

Even as the shoulder-rolling-acrobatically away Captain America shouted such...

Spider-Man and Iron Man attempted to attack via tactics totally unique to each: Spider-Man shooting his webs whilst sticking to the sides of high-rise structures; Iron Man unleashing his potentially deleterious palm-placed repulsor rays...

Which half of the Super-Skrull quickly countered according to said superhero pressing such preplanned power moves: with Spider-Man, the super-hot Human Torch-like plasma flames instantaneously disintegrated concentrated spider-like webs, whilst the spider-powered personage swiftly web-swung away; with Iron Man, a quickly erected invisible force field, formed in a manner meant to reflect, rather than deflect!, repulsor rays straight toward their singular source and, thus, sending the suddenly self-stricken metal-enshrouded superhero sailing several city blocks backward...

And Giant-Girl would discover, much to her disgusted chagrin, that simply striking out as a four-story tall super-sexy superhero meant nothing to an alien villain capable of calling forth the super-powers of such as The Invisible Woman...

"Hey, that smarts!"

...thus shaping an unseen force field into something sharp so as to stab one of Giant-Girl's greatly resized fists.

As to Thor, the Thunder God: his austere Self failed to make use of mighty Mjolnir to put down the Super-Skrull; due totally to the green-skinned, pointy-eared adversary's uncommonly coordinated combination of FF-like abilities.

Primarily super-stretching and the creation of ultra-dense shields of invisible force psionically sent forth by such a superior super-villain.

"Thou art truly a worthy foe for such as the Thunder God!"

In the end, in regards to the multi-angled attack strategy of the Avengers, it would be the non-super-powered African prince in black whom would, at least, land the first fist upon such as the Super-Skrull.

Though Black Panther's punch was nowhere near enough to put down this super-villain, such staggered, slightly!, the Super-Skrull for enough fleeting instants so that the Fantastic Four could quite quickly attack...again.

"Take that, 'Stupor-Skrull'!" The Thing thunderously roared right after planting a stony fist into the green jawline of the Pride of the Skrull Empire.

Which, in the next single instant from the precisely opposite side...

"Let's see if you can eat plasma flame as well as you throw it, you green goon!" The Human Torch chortled whilst unleashing a concentrated blast from a single extended fire-engulfed fist.

Even as The Invisible Woman, maintaining complete imperceptiblity, formed a rapidly rising platform from which such as she sent pointy-tipped, also unseen!, force-field forms into the, thankfully for him!, super-pliable solar plexus of the Super-Skrull...

"Back away, darling!" warningly warbled Mr. Fantastic as his super-stretched, to the point of pain for the undisputed leader of the unflappable Fantastic Four!, Self swiftly wrapped tautly about the momentarily dumbfounded enemy of Earth...

Not to mention similar strategems regenerated by the re-assembling Avengers, in both separate and cooperatively carried out attacks at such a singular super-powerful foe.

But, since such shortcomings could never avail themselves to such as the Super-Skrull's prideful perspectives!, this multi-powered personage rapidly redirected his extra-special pussiance 'gainst those wholly incapable of self-protection.

The hapless Humans of Manhattan's Time Square!

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

**FANTASTIC FOUR**

**"The Super-Skrull Cometh!"**

Chapter 6/Conclusion

"Help! Aiiiii!"

The sounds of screams from completely helpless citizens standing in large groups of gaping sightseers to this super-struggle had not fallen upon aphoristically deaf ears...

"Avengers!" heroically shouted Captain America, understood overseer of these seven mighty members of the second super-group to call the City That Never Sleeps their home. "We must work to protect the people! For now, the fight with the Super-Skrull must rest with the Fantastic Four!"

Even as every Avenger, including the impulsively massive and very violent Hulk along with the seat-of-his-(costumed) pants Spider-Man!, followed their leader in red-white-and-blue to simply protect potential targets of said super-violence, rather than continue to attack said Super-Skrull...

"All right," loudly proclaimed the consistently super-stretching Mr. Fantastic, "it's up to us now! The Super-Skrull must not succeed! No matter the cost to us..."

Working with the quick-minded counterattacking choreography of a super-powered complement with many, many years of experience 'gainst such super-villains...

"Come to Daddy, ya big-eared, green-skinned creep!"

"Time to force-feed you some concentrated supernova flame, freakazoid!"

"I'll try to form an invisible bubble in Super-Skrull's body...and expand it!"

"And I'll keep him utterly distracted via my own super-stretching Self, Sue!"

Suddenly showing exactly why such as they granted unto themselves the combined moniker of "Fantastic" Four...

The Thing pushed past his seeming shortcomings of super-strength to deliver blows via fists of stone even more overwhelmingly detrimental than anything the Hulk had mustered in his muscle-bound madness...

Whilst The Human Torch turned up his super-heat well past what such as he could create and preclude the possibility of plasma flame-out...

And as The Invisible Woman so concentrated her psionic pussiance, when it came to the creation of force-field forms for something so decidedly drastic...

Mr. Fantastic forced any sensation of physical strain and pain from his forethoughts. All whilst super-stretching his entire FF-attired body far beyond anything he had, thus far, actually attempted.

Even as the Avengers successfully saved the citizenry standing about Times Square from harm, they couldn't help but turn to truly take note...

"They're actually hurting that Super-Skrull character!" Spider-Man said aloud what was simultaneously assumed by the rest.

Except for the dimwittedly dangerous green-skinned monstrosity men came to call: the Hulk.

"Bah! Hulk bash Super-Skrull better!"

"Wait, Hulk!" Captain America quickly countered, even as the usually uncontrollable mountain of muscle acceded, as did everyone else battling under the Avengers banner, abstractedly speaking!, to the patriotically-attired team-leader. "Whatever the Fantastic Four are doing...it seems to be succeeding."

Though left inferred by the Captain, such also seemed to be his silently understood suggestion in regards to the Fantastic Four fighting o'er this particular super-predicament.

"After all," near-silently said the courageous Captain America with a slight smile of common commaraderie forming for these original superheroes of _this _New York City. "This Super-Skrull was apparently patterned after the Fantastic Four. Some combative moments must be won or lost by those most suited for such. As one of the many teammates I'd had the great glory to work with, in _my _Time and Reality!, would so victoriously avow at such a significant super-powered crossroads..._Excelsior_!"

Whether or not the separate super-persons, making up the tremendous team forever referenced as the Fantastic Four!, believed in a jubilant delimitation mattered not.

Thanks to The Thing's beyond-hope battle extraordinare, far and away surpassing his peerless, sorry, Hulk! super-strength...

Thanks to The Human Torch specifically using up his complete plasma flame via a tightly-controlled blast of beyond-white hot heat...

Thanks to The Invisible Woman's woe-inducing usage of so concentratedly created, and gradually growing within an agonizing-to-Super-Skrull size!, force-field sphere...

Thanks to Mr. Fantastic's super-painful super-stretching Self, essentially keeping the completely embattled Super-Skrull entirely engaged with him...

Captain America, at last, led the rest of the superheroic Avengers to stand in a semi-circle about the definitely defeated, as well as utterly unconscious because of the FF's teamwork supreme!, Super-Skrull.

"Excellent work, Mr. Fantastic...Thing...Human Torch...Invisible Woman. Excellent work."

"Thanks for nothin', Flag-man!" grumbled the gravelly-voiced man of marble, whose muscles of stone ached every bit as much as any normal man's after so much extreme exertion.

Even as The Human Torch, too overtaxed, physically and psyhically, to flame-on at the moment!, started to second such...only to leave any such smart-alec statements unsaid.

Only Mr. Fantastic, so unspeakably sore from such super-stretching that had taken all his less-super strength!, still extended a gloved hand in offered-up friendship, whilst wearily replying with a shaky smile, "Thank you, Captain. I know how hard it must've been for you and the Avengers to hang back...so the Fantastic Four could complete this rather ragged triumph. We appreciate it."

As The Thing and The Human Torch, combined!, came to comprehend the Why of the Avengers' not enjoining the final fight of the FF versus the Super-Skrull...

"I assume, Dr. Richards," Captain America smilingly said, pointedly putting emphasis upon Mr. Fantastic's true title and last name out of absolute respect!, "that you have some means of safely securing the Super-Skrull?"

With a somewhat serous smile all his own, whilst a dark-blue gloved hand released the heroic hand in red, the super-scientist answered secretorily...

"You assume correctly, Captain."

Even as the Avengers, still assembled about Captain America, left in individually differential withdrawal from Times Square's Seventh and Broadway...

Then, as the Fantastic Four carefully carried the fallen enemy of green to their utterly unique Fantasti-Car, which utilized not only powerful positioning thrusters to become skyborn, but both an anti-gravity envelope along with primary rear thruster to streak away...

"Yeaaaaaa!"

"Fan-_tas_-tic Four! Fan-_tas_-tic Four! Fan-_tas_-tic Four!"

...the people protected from harm, many more times than the still-new-to-the-New York area Avengers!, via the phenomenal FF allowed the rising roar of their cheers to thunder high-and-far.

Only Mr. Fantastic truly understood that, had it not been for the Avengers assisting in such singular safeguarding of said gathered group, as well as allowing the final fight to be the for the Four...

Well, such said as much as would've been observable had Captain America and his Avengers rejoined the great gainsay against such as the Super-Skrull.

Who knows? Perhaps the next time these two teams of superheroes arrive to trounce the Bad Guy or Guys...

The Fantastic Four would let the Avengers prevail.

END


	7. EPILOGUE

**FANTASTIC FOUR**

**"The Super-Skrull Cometh!"**

EPILOGUE

As the former Imperial Minister of Science's swiftly freezing body soared away from one of many airlocks of the alien-to-Milky Way Galaxy vessel wherein rested the unscrupulous Skrull Emperor...

"I presume such disgusting disappointment shall not happen with your intention of attack," snarled the alcoholic and bloated Emperor to the Skrull General, now granted the precipitous opportunity to triumph where another had so woefully failed.

"Yes, Your Highness," smilingly answered the bowing-at-the waist Skrull General. "I have already assembled the Skrull soldiers selected for such...infiltration. I virtually guarantee a grand and glorious victory for the Skrull Empire...where the supposed 'Super-Skrull' saw only embarrassing subjugation by those Humans call: the Fantastic Four."

After taking yet another gulp from his bejeweled goblet, letting the alien liquor teasingly sting his tongue, which had just tasted some Skrull delicacies...

"See that they do succeed, General. For their failure shall guarantee...your physical expulsion into space!"

While allowing no look of personal panic to be expressed, outwardly, the Skrull General graciously responded, "As you wish, so shall it be done, Excellency."

And so, as the Super-Skrull might come to comprehend, some super-scientific situation in which his quadrupled super-powers were, in fact, ineffectual...

Four specially selected Skrull soldiers would be granted a bogus Glory: the ultimate infiltration, via natural-to-the-Skrull shapeshifting superiority...of the Fantastic Four!

END (?)


End file.
